


Leads

by fleurlb



Category: British Newspapers
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Leads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kainosite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainosite/gifts).



The Sun stumbled into the Old Bell Pub and collapsed onto a stool next to The Guardian, who sidled away with a wrinkled nose.

"Go home, Sun, you're drunk," said The Telegraph, returning with the next round.

"C'mon Guardy, mate, just give us one tiny Snowden leak. Maybe the NSA's hijacking parents' nanny cam feeds?"

"Why must I give you leads when you're just going to print anything you want anyway?" 

The Sun grumbled. "Legit journalism is so hard. At least I'm making an effort here."

"Yes, quite the effort," tittered the Telegraph. "Now go home and sleep it off."


End file.
